


thiam

by mirayx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirayx/pseuds/mirayx





	1. Chapter 1

Theo gidecek yeri yoktur, o arabasında uyuyordur. Aslında tamda uyuyor sayılmaz çünkü yaşadıkların olaylardan beri liam'ı düşünmektedir. Ona karşı olan hislerini. Geceleri onu düşünmekten uyuyamaz hale gelmiştir ,uyuduğunda ise liam ile ilgili gördüğü rüyalar sabah ereksiyon halinde uyanmasına sebep olmaktadır. Şimdi yaptığı gibide bazende arabasını liam'ın evinin önüne parkedip onun odasını gözetlemektedir. Bazende daha yakına gelmektedir.

Biraz daha tırmanmalıydı ve sessiz olmaşıydı liam onu hissedebilirdi. Sonunda penceresine geldiğinde içeri baktı ve liam yatağın ucuna oturmuş alt tarafını sadece bi örtünün kapattığı bütün kaslarının belli olduğu çıplak vücuduyla video oyunu oynadığını gördü. Theo'nun aklına o örtünün altında şort olmadan oturduğu geldi ve penisi ereksiyon haline geldi.  
"Hadi ama şimdi sırasını"penisine söylenirken liam bi anda video oyununu bırakıp ayağa kalktı ve cama doğru yürüyerek havayı kokladı dışarıda kimse görünmüyordu .

"Hey Mason dışarıda biri var hissine kapıldım farklı bi koku vardı neyse gel bi tur daha atalım"  
Neyseki anlamamıştı son anda saklananilmişti Theo.  
"Üzgünüm liam Corey bekliyor gitmeliyim onunla geceyi beraber geçirmek istiyorum "

Sonunda Mason gitmiş Liam odasına dönmüştü bi anda pencereye arkasını dönerek Harika boxserını aşağı indirmeye başladı. Theo gözlerini açmış nefes almayı kesmiş aleti sızlarken Liam'ın güzel poposunu bacaklarını eğildiğinde hafif görünen küçük deliğini ve penisini izliyordu. Çok geçmeden Liam kalçalarını sallayarak yürüyerek banyo olduğunu tahmin ettiği yere girdi. Theo ise hala olduğu yerde gördüklerini düşünüyordu.  
Ve bir anda su sesi düşüncelerini böldü Liam şuan o muhteşem çıplak vücuduyla duş alıyordu ,Theo o vücuda izlerini kokusunu bırakmak isterdi.

Liam banyodayken odasını incelemeye başladı yastığını kokladığında Liam'ın güzel kokusunu duyumladı ayağa kalkıp çekmeceleri karıştırdı. İç çamaşır çekmecesinde biraz daha fazla oyalandı boxerleri tek tek inceledi en alttaki karikatürlü boxer sevimli gelmişti. Odaya göz gezdirirken yerde Liam'ın biraz önce bacaklarından sıyırıp attığı boxeri gördü. Eline alıp yatağa oturdu su sesi hala geliyordu. Elinde tuttuğu boxeri önce kokladı gözleri kapanmıştı. Kokusu çok güzeldi ,tadı nasıldır acaba diye düşünmeye başlamıştı.

Bi süre sonra sızlayan aleti sarhoş edici kokusu yüzünden kendinden geçen Theo düğmelerini çözerek Liam'ın boxerini kendi penisine sürmeye başladı. Çok zevkalıyordu dudaklarını ısırmış kafası geriye düşmüş bi eliyle yatağı kavramış bi eliyle penisini sıvazlıyordu. Bu görüntüye daha fazla dayanamayan Liam biraz daha yaklaşır.  
"Theo napıyorsun sen"  
Liam'ın sesini duyan Theo panikle gözlerini açmış elini penisinden çekmişti. Boxerinin Theonun pantolonunda sallandığını gören Liam hızla boxerini çekince ereksiyon halindeki penisi acımıştır Theo'nun.  
"Ahh "  
Elleriyle penisini saran Theo yu görünce Liam da panikler.  
"Afedersin Theo. Elini çekermisin,bakmama izin ver!"

Daha fazla ısrara dayanamayan Theo pantolonunu indirmesine izin verir. Liam indçrdikten sonra Burun buruna geldiği büyük tertemiz sertleşmiş güzel penise hayran olmuştu. Önünde diz çökerek incelemeye başladı. Onun penisini incelediğini gören Theo bu görüntüyle panik halinden sıyrılarak heyecanlanır ve aşırı sertleşmiş penisinin ucundan beyaz şeffaf meni damlar. Liam bu görüntüye öyle kitlenmiştirki ikiside kupırdamoyordur. Taki Theo ya kafayı yedirtecek hareket gelene kadar, Liam eğilerek penisin ucundaki meniyi yaladı.  
"Imm Liam"  
"Şiiiit yardım etmeme izin ver Theo "  
Bu konuşmalardan sonra Theo ayak bileklerinde olan pantolonu ve çıplak üzeriyle yatağa devrilmişti. Liam avına yaklaşan bi kurt edasıyla Theo'nun üstüne çıktı. Birbirlrinin gözelerine bakarken Theo daha fazla dayanamamış Liam'ı bıynundan asılarak öpmeye başlamıştır. Liam da bu hareketle Theo'nun dudaklarına saldırmış dişlerinin üzerinde dilini dolaştırıyor, dudaklarını emiyor öpüyordu.Theo da aynı şeyleri yaparken Liam'ın dilini dudaklarını arasını alıp iştahla emmesi Liam'ı daha fazla azdırmıştı. Bedenini Theo'nun çıplak bedenine sürten Liam ile ikisinde inlemişlerdi. Sürtünmenin etkisiyle Liam'ın üzerinde bulunan havlu sıyrılmış iki şişkin sertleşmiş penis birbirine değmiş bu defa inşemekten çok hırlaşmıştı bu temas ikisini.  
"Ahh Liam. Ssızlıyor!"  
"Imm neresi sızlıyor,burası mı"  
Theo'nun boynunu emip yalarken Theo'nun penisinin sızladığını söylediğini duyduğunda bir elini Theo'nun göğsüne bir elinide penisine koymuş okşuyordu. Kalp atışları nefes sesleri öpüşlerinin çıkardığı sesler odada yankılanıyordu. Liam kendini kaptırmış Theo'nun kasıklarına sürtünürken boynundaki dudaklarını çenesinde gezdirip adem elmasını emdi biraz daha aşağılara ısırıklar bırakarak inerken meme ucunu ağzına aldı.  
"Liam! Immm "  
Liam Theo'nun göğsünü öyle iştahla emiyorduki birini bırakıp diğerine geçiyor uçlarını dişliyordu.  
"Nasıl Theo, hoşuna gidiyor mu "  
"Hıı ahh çok-gidiyor "  
Liam elini aşağılara indirip Theo'nun büyümüş penisini sıvazlamaya başladı elindeki penis taş gibi olmuş ucundan akıttığı meniler sayesine öyle kaygan olmuştu ki Liam da dayanamayarak penisini asıldı. Bunu hisseden Theo hızla onu altına aldı.  
"Benim yapmama izin ver "  
Bu cümleden sonra hızla Liam'ın sert başı hafif morarmış dimdik olmuş tatlı penisini inceledi kasığındaki hafif tüylerde çok erotik gelmişti kendisine. Ellerini etrafına sarıp başını hafifçe aldı ağzına Liam tekrar hırladı ama bu daha çok kükreme gibiydi neredeyse Theo yaptığı işe ara vermeden Liam'a baktığında onun gözlerinin parladığını gördü. Liam başını penisine bastırdığında tekrar iştahla yalamaya devam etti. Liam artık dayanacak durumda değil di,Theo da ondan kalmaz penisi sızlıyor damlatıyordu.  
"Imhh Theo dayanamıyorum ahh "  
"Dayanma Liam istiyorum seni"  
Bu cümlelerden sonra Theo'nun bacaklarındaki pantolunuda çıkarıp yüz üstü yatırdı. Theo heyecanla Liam'ı beklerken deliğinde hissettiği dil darbesiyle dudaklarını ısırdı. Öyle bi haldelerdi ki , Theo başını yatağa yaslamış çarşafları avuçluyor biçimli vücuduyla poposu havada duruyor ve Liam hiç utanmadan deliğini yalıyor emiyor ıslatıyordu. Bir parmağını Theo'nun ağzına soktu Theo anladı ve hemen yalamaya emmeye başladı.  
"Imm em parmaklarımı ıslat dilinle"  
Sırasıyla diğer parmaklarda yalandığında Theo'nun dudaklarının kenarı çenesi boynu salyalarıyla parlıyordu.  
Şimdi yaladığı o parmaklar girişini zorluyor Theo hiçte hafif olmayan bi şekilde inliyordu.  
"Liam şok artık şu penisini"  
Parmaklarını biraz daha sokmuş boğuk sesiyle konuşuyordu.  
Parmaklarını çıkarmış Theo'nun çok istediği penisini deliğine sürtmeye başlamıştı öyle ıslaktıki deliği başını hafifçe soktu.  
"Ah yavaş ol acıyor"  
"Çok dar zaten yavaş giriyorum"  
Biraz kendini geri çekip tekrar hızla girdiğinde Theo acı bi çığlık attı.  
"Çıkar! Çok acıyor ahh "  
Liam derin nefesler alarak kendini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu Theo acısında kaçmaya çalışınca ellerinin üzerine ellerini kenetlemiş sıkı sıkı sarmıştı onu boynuna sürtünerek sakinleşmeye bekliyordu. Ama Theo'nun deliğini kasması zaten daracık olan deliği daraltmış Liam'ın penisi sıkışmış bu olaylada Liam az kalsın dönüşecekti neredeyse.  
Yavaş yavaş hareket etmeye başladı.Theo'nun canı yanıyordu ama farklı bi zevk almaya başlamıştı. Liam kalçasını sıkıp erkekliğine yaslamış içinde gidip geliyor hırıltılı inlemeleri Theo yu daha çok azdırıyordu. Çıplak tenlerinin çıkardığı o ses,sıcaklık,darlık hepsini hissediyorlardı.  
"Ahh ha Liam"  
"Immm Theo tekrar söyle"  
"Ahhh neyi"  
"İsmimi"  
"Imm Liammm"  
İkisinde deli gibi inliyordu boşalmalarına ramak kalmıştı.  
"Ahh Liam geliyorum "  
"Imm bende,içine geleceğim "  
"Ah ohh gel içime"  
Zevkten tane tane konuştukları kelimeler havada kalmış Theo penisini sıkan ele Liam'ın eline boşalmış bu andada Liam sertçe girip içine boşaldı. İkisinde inleyip yatınca Liam kendin yana attı . Theo olanlar ile yüzünü yere eğdi napacağını bilememişti. Bu halini anlamıştı ve onu hızla kendine çekti kafası göğsüne gelince kulağına fısıldadı  
"Sen gelmeden önce kokun gelmişti "  
"Yani ben olduğumu biliyordun ve hiç bişey söylemedin. Ahh"  
Yataktan hızla doğrulup cümlesini tamamladığında gren ağrıyla hareketsiz kaldı. Liam hızla kalkıp onu kendine çekip yavaşça geri yatırdı. Elini Theo'nun sızlayan deliğine götürüp okşarken Theo'nun gözlerine bakıyordu .  
"Deliğin genişlemiş ve acısı bu yüzden. Ayrıca en başından beri biliyordum ve senin gelmeni bekledim"  
Theo gözlerini devirdi onun dudaklarını öpmeden önce.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo sabah uyandığında yüzünde büyûk bir gûlümseme vardı. Sonunda istediği olmuş ve Liam ile yakınlaşmışlardı. Tabi bu gülüşü yatakta tek başına olduğunu anladığında yüzünde solmuştu.Liam nerdeydi. Biraz dikkatli dinlediğinde aşağı katlardan takırtılar geliyordu galiba ona kahvaltı hazırlıyordu. Theo bu konulardan çok anlamasada bi kaç kez görmüştü. Bu normal çiftlerin birbirini seven çiflerin yaptığı şeylerdi. Yani Liam ve o bir çift olabilirlerdi. Normal bir çift.Bu düşûnceyle hızla kalkmış üzerine Liam'ın tşörtünü giymis ve kapıyı açacakken duyduğu şeyle eli kapıda kalmıştı.       

"Dün gece sonunda geldi diğer günler gibi gozetleyip gitmedi,evet biliyorum"

"......"  

"Ona tabiki güvenmiyorum Mason onun nasıl biri olduğunu biliyorum" 

"......." 

"Biliyorum dostum,zaten ciddi bir şey değildi."

"Hem zaten Scoot ve diğerlerine bunu yapamam onu içimize alamam" 

"......" 

"Evet anlık birşeydi,Hayden yanımda olmadığı icin oldu yani cokta önemli değildi,neyse sonra görüsürûz henûz uyanmadı galiba"

Yüzündeki gülûmseme yavaş yavaş solup buruk bir gülümseme haline gelmişti.Elini hızla kapıdan çekmiş yavaşca tşörtü çıkarmıştı. Kirlettiğini düsündûğû icin kir sepetine atarken eşyalarını bulup hızla giyinmeye başlamıstı. Sonunda etrafa son kez bakmış kendisine ait hiç bişey bırakmadığından emin olmuştu. Gözû yatağa kaydığında ağırlıklı olarak Liam'ın kokusunu almıs ve geldiği gibi pencereden çıkmıştı.  
O dakikalarda Liam da odaya girmiş biraz dağılmış bir yatak ve açık bir pencereden başka bir sey gôrememişti. Etrafta kokuda alamayınca anlamıştı Theo'nun gittiğini. Belkide bôylesi daha iyi olmuştu birde ona ikisinin olamayacağını anlatmak zorunda kalacaktı neyseki oda anlamıştıda gitmişti.Theo arabasına binmiş ve boş bir yerde durmuş biraz dinleniyordu. Aklında hala Liam'ın sözleri vardı.  
Bu sözler ona yetmişti yıllarca sevgiden uzak ailesiz yaşamıştı. Fark etmeden Scoot'ın evinin ônûne gelmişti.Camdan baktığında sevgiyi ilk kez net bi şekilde gôrdüğû sürüye baktı.Bir parçası olmak isterdi. Ama ne Liam nede sürû onu asla kabul etmeyecekti. Onları izledikten sonra arabasına dônmûştû.

İşte bu 8.ydi. Tekrar bir polis memuru tarafından uyandırılmış ve orda kalamayacağını ôğrenmis ve ordan uzaklaşmıştı. Galiba onu burasıda pek istemiyordu. Onu buraya bağlayan bir sey yoktu bu yüzden uzun zamandır gitmediği yere gitme vakti gelmişti.

Liam o sabahtan beri sürekli beklemiştî ancak Theo gelmemişti. Bunun yanında gelmediği gibi hiç bir yerdede onu bulamamıştı.

Theo istediği yere gelmiş ve şuanda olduğu gibi sırtını duvara yaslamış öylece oturuyordu. Evet burası korku doktorlarının kullandığı yerdi.Artık kalabileceği bi arabasıda yoktu onu satmak zorunda kalmıştı ve işte bu soğuk ıslak kötü yerde kalmak için birşeyler almıştı. En kısa zamanda da bi iş ve kalacak yer bulması gerekiyordu.Bu sıkıntıların içinde Liam da hiç aklından çıkmamıştı.İlk kez kalbinin bir şeyler hissettiğini onunlayken anlamış ve sonrada kırılmıştı işte. Hepsinden sonra birde bu yerde galiba hastalanmıştı çünkü sürekli midesi bulanıyor kasıkları sızlıyordu.Biraz dinlense sorun olmazdı galiba.

Tam yatacağı sırada gelen seslerle ayağa kalkmış ancak kaçacak gücü bile bulamadan etraf sislerle dolmuş üstelik gözlerine gelen ışıklarla görememiş ve dengesini kaybetmişti.Gözlerini açtığında elleri arkadan demir parmaklıklara bağlanmıştı. Yanında bulunan kişilerde onun gibiydi.Etrafına biraz baktığında da karşısında onları bağlayan kişiyi görmüştü bu oydu. İşte şimdi bitmisti. 

Tekrar acı bir hırlama daha yükseldi bogazından. Bu oydu işte eichin house da hastalara isgence eden manyak. Etrafına baktığında kendisi gibi olan kişileri görmüştü. Bu adam onları parmaklıklara bağlamış ve elektrik veriyordu. Sonunda bıraktığında yeni kişiler için gittiğini anlamak zor değildi. Theo hemen kaçma planları yapmaya çalışmışti ancak başı dönüyor, aç olduğu için galiba midesi bulanıyor ve kendini çok halsiz hissediyordu. Bu halde kacsa bile düşüp bir yerde kalırdı. Biraz güç toplamalıydı.

Bu sırada Stiles babasından ödünç (çaldığı) polis telsiziyle yeni gelen olayları kayıp başvurularını dinliyordu. Bu sırada Scoot ve Derek bu işi nasıl cözeceklerini ve kaybolan kurtları kimin kaçırdığı mı bulmaya çalıyordu.

"Bunlar tesadüf olamaz Derek baksana ortadan kaybolanlar genellikle kimsesi olmayan kişiler"

"Evet ve hepsini de bir takım suçlara adı karışmış"

"Stiles bu kişilerin en son görüldüğü yerlere gidelim "

"Seni ben götürürüm Scoot,eminim Derek ve Stiles başbaşa takılmak tan mutlu olurlar"

"Ama Peter! Neyse peki Liam sende dosyaları incele ve başka bir yol var mı bi bak"

"........." 

"Liam,liam"

"Ha efendim Scoot"

"Neden böyle dalgınsın sen bı sorun mu var "

" Neden olcak Theo'yu düşünüyor ,neden hala haber almadığını ve başına birşey gelmesinden korkuyor"

"Peter lütfen.."

"Liam bı sorun varsa bizimle konuş bı yolunu buluruz"

"Aslında... aslında sadece yorgunum bir sorun yok biraz dinlensem geçer"

"Eminmisin Liam "

"Evet bı sorun yok"

Belki de Liam fazla abartıyordu. Sonuçta Theo,onun başına hiç bir şey gelmez. Kimseye bahsetmemek en iyisi sürüye anlatamam.

Aynı dakikalarda depodan bir uluma daha duyulmuştu...


	3. Chapter 3

Theo artık yorgun düşmüş, üşümüş, açıkmıs acı içinde kıvranıyordu. Oyleki o manyak insanın kırdığı bacağını bile düzeltemiyordu. Onu bir süreliğine kenara pis bi hücreye atmıştı. Burnuna gelen kokularla iyice midesi bulanmış ve kusmaya başlamıştı. Öyle berbat haldeydiki üstü başı kan,ter, çamur ve kusmuk içindeydi. Hareket dahi edemiyordu. Belki de burda ölürdü. Ölse büyük ihtimalle cesedini bulmaları bile diğerlerine bağlıydı. Onu merak eden kimse yoktu ki. Umutsuzca gülümsedi. Gelen ayak sesleriyle tekrar başlıyordu işte. Hızla gelen beden onu yakasından tuttuğu gibi sürükleyerek götürmüştü. 

"Imm bence başkasını kacırmalıydın. Ben pek önemli sayılmam"

Bunu söylerken ağzından kusmuk kalıntıları kan tükürüyordu. Konuşmaya bile hali yoktu ama belli etmemeye çalışıyordu. Tabi ne kadar oluyordu orası muamma. 

" Merak etme köpek zaten hepiniz önemsiz kimsesi olmayan yaratıklarsınız"

"Güzel kendini iyi tanıyorsun demek ki manyak "

Bu sözler üzerine yüzüne bir darbe daha alan Theo oraya bayılmıstı. Ve işte sürükleniyordu.

Scoot ve Peter kaybolan kişileri araştırıyorlar di. Hepsinin ortak yanları bir OMEGA yanlız olmalarıydı. Bir çok kişi kayıptı. Onları bulmak da oldukça zor görünüyor. 

Stiles ve Derek ise ihbarları değerlendiriyor. Listeye eklenen yeni kişilere bakıyorlardi. Tabi Liam da onlarla beraber çalışıyordu ancak sabah ki gibi sürekli Theo aklından çıkmıyordu. Acaba yoksa oda mi diğerleri gibi kayıptı. Ama bu imkansız gibi göründü birden bu Theo korku doktorlarla iş birliği yaparak Scoot'a sürüye zarar veren kişi ona bir şey olmaz. Bu tür düşüncelerle akşama kadar bir sürü araştırma yapmışlar ancak bir türlü sonuç elde edememişlerdir. Akşam olduğu zaman hepsi Derek'in evinde toplanmışlardır.

"Ee bı şeyler var mı sizde"

"Hayır Peter hala aynı bı kaç kayıp kişiden başka hiç bir şey yok "

"Kayıp kişilerin en son görüldükleri yerden de hiç bir şey çıkmadı"

" Bu işi bir an önce çözmemiz gerekir bu kişiler OMEGA olsada çoğunun yakını var bunu hesaba katmamislar galiba kaçırırken "

"Katmadiklari aşikar"

"Olayı bölmek istemem ama ben çok acıktım"

" Ciddi misin Stiles? 1 saat önce yemistik"

" Ama Derek çok efor sarf ettim ve bence kıvırcık patatesi hakettim"

"Ama..."

"Aslında bende acıktım Derek, Peter ile bütün gün koşturdum ve acıktım"

"Pekala dışarda yemeye ne dersiniz "

"Harika hadi gidelim "

Hepsi dışarı çıkıp yemeğe gelmişler ve sipariş veriyorlardı. Daha doğrusu vermiyorlardı.

"Kıvırcık patatesi, spagetti bol salçalı yogurluda olabilir ımm peynirde isterim hamburger yanında büyük boy bir kola fena olmaz ımm mantarlı pizza zeytinsiz olsun özellikle biberlerede dikkat edelim somonda yiyebilirim gazoz da alayım kırmızı şarapta güzel gidebilir yoksa tavuk ve birada var mi..."

Geldiklerinden beri Stiles bitmek bilmeyen bir sipariş verirken garsonda bunalmış bir halde onu dinliyor ve başını sallıyordu. Derek daha fazla dayanamadı ve duruma müdahale etti.

"Tanrım Stiles restorandakilerede bı şeyler biraksak hayatım"

" Espri yeteneğini geliştirdi somurtkan kurt"

"Çok fazla söyledin bunları nasıl yiyeceksin "

"Çok acıktım Derek ve ben her zaman fazla yiyordum"

"Bu aralar çokta kilo aldın Stiles yediklerin yarıyor"

"Tanrım ben sismanmıyım yani onu mu demek istedin Peter"

"Kilo aldın dedim sadece Stiles bu şişman.. "

"Tanrım Derek bana şişman dedi"

Stiles'ın kopardığı yaygarayla lafı bölünen Peter hayretle bakmıştı. Masadakilerde şok olmuştu. 

"Tamam sevgilim sakin ol sen şişman değilsin çok fit ve güzelsin. Peter ne demek Stiles'ın şişman olduğunu söylersin !!"

"Kendinden utanmalisin "

"Evet utan Peter! Sen ye sevgilim tatlıda istermisin"

Peter bu durum karşısında hiç bir şey diyemem iş diğerleri gibi karşıdaki çifte bakıyordu. Tanrım ne demiştiki sanki. Biraz önce çok yemek olduğunu konuşma onlar değilmiş gibi Peter'a kizmislardi.  
Bir süre sonra masada kahkaha sesleri yükseldi. Tam o sırada restorana biri girmişti. Bütün gözler ona çevrilmişti. Liam dışındaki herkes onu tanıyordu. Yabancı kişi onlara yaklaştığında hepsi kalkarak karşılıklı durmuşlardır. Yabancı ve Derek, Peter, Scoot, Stiles hepsi birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Bu kişi kimdi ki ve neden böyle bir ortam oluşmuştu. Tam o sırada kapıdan giren Lydya bir çığlık atarak yanındaki adamı unutup yabancıya sarılmıştı. Ve ismini söylemişti.

"Jackson"

Demek meşhur Jackson buydu. Adam oldukça yakışıklı ve piç tavırlı biriydi belli. Herkes onunla selamlaşmış ve Liam da tanışmıştı. Tek kişi Jackson ile iletişim kurmadı. Chris argent. Garip bı gerilim vardı aralarında. Bir süre sonra nede burada olduğunu anlattı. Kaybolan kişilerle ilgili kendiside bir OMEGA olduğu için buraya 1hafta önce dönmüştü. Ve bir sürüye ihtiyaç duyduğu için de Scoot a ulaşmıştı. Bu bir haftadada kalacak yer araba gibi şeylerle ilgilenmiştir. Uzun bir yemegin ardından hep birlikte restorandan ayrılmaya başlamışlardı. Zaten biraz daha dursalar Stiles ve Derek az daha seviseceklerdi. Sürekli öpüşüp sarılıyorardı. Peter umutsuz ve yapışkan bir şekilde Scoot un etrafında dolaşıyordu. Jackson ve Chris hiç konuşmadan birbirlerine ölümcül bakışlar atıyordu. Zaten Liam da fazla konuşma derdinde değildi. Lydya bu ortamdan erken ayrılmıştı. Herkes araçlarına doğru hareket ediyorlardı. Tam o sırada Liam kafasını kaldırıp baktığında şok olmuştu o burada yani. Liam dan başkası görmemişti. Jackson'un arabasına ilerleyip farlarını yakmasıyla Liam gördüğü şeyle daha büyük bir şok yaşadı ve onunla beraber fark den diğerleride şok yaşamıştı. Liam o şokla konuşmuştu.

"Nasıl yani sen..."


End file.
